Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a foldable display including an array of touch electrodes.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image display, which displays various pieces of information on a screen, is a core technology in the information and communication age and is being developed to have slim profile, lightweight, and high portability and performance. As a flat panel display with reduced weight and volume addressing the drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT), an organic light emitting display, which controls an amount of light emission from an organic light emitting layer to display an image, is recently in the spotlight.
In the organic light emitting display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix to display an image. Here, each pixel includes a light emitting device and a pixel driving circuit including a plurality of transistors independently driving the light emitting device. Such an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting type display and thus does not require a separate light source, and may be implemented as an ultra-thin display.
Also, researches on an in-cell touch type foldable display, which uses such organic light emitting devices and includes an array of touch electrodes within a light emitting cell, are being vigorously carried out these days.
A conventional foldable display is designed such that the center of the foldable display is folded or both ends of the foldable display are folded. In this case, a folded part of the foldable display may be designed to display an image, but when the foldable display is folded, an area displaying an image may additionally require a protective layer to protect the display surface of the foldable display. Such a protective layer is not provided with a touch input component in the conventional foldable display, and thus, touch input may not be possible when the foldable display is folded.